All My Heart
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: I wrote a fanfic for Valentines Day, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYSS! If you love someone, let them know, If you love someone, don't ever let them go. All My Heart-Sleeping With Sirens. I DO NOT own the song or do I own Soul Eater.


_Hey guys its KidxMaka4eva,_

_Well I'm writing you all a tragedy fanfic for valentines day,_

_I know that it's like weeks before,_

_But I really wanted to write it and show you guys!_

_I hope you all like it and please review!_

_Like my page on Facebook! Links on my profile._

_**All My Heart – Sleeping With Sirens.**_

_**I DO NOT own the song it belongs to Sleeping With Sirens (:**_

_P.S. Rob, Happy Valentines Day. I love you 3_

* * *

><p>~ All My Heart ~<p>

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh…" Maka hummed as she walked gracefully down the corridor. "You still have all my heart…"_

_She didn't care that people were staring at her, giving her strange looks as to why she was singing. She just kept humming along to the song inside her head._

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh…"_

_Across the corridor a golden eyed boy watched her as she walked past him and continued to stare even when she wasn't in sight. He admired her, he cared for her, he loved her._

"_Kid?" The oldest twin elbowed him gently. "Come on class just started."_

_He shook his head. "Uh… I'll be there in a minute."_

_She shrugged. "Suit yourself, it's your funeral…" With that being said she quickly jogged towards Professor Stein's dissection class._

_~ There's so many things that I could say,  
>But I'm sure it would come out all wrong…<em>

"_Hey Maka!" The white haired death scythe called. "Where you going?"_

_She froze, realizing that she had been caught. "Uh… no where."_

"_You're meant to be in class aren't you?" He asked._

_She stammered for words. "Uh… I was called into the Death Room."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "How come I wasn't called in too?"_

"_I-It's just me that Lord Death needs to speak to." She started to walk down the corridor once again. "I'll catch you later."_

"_Maka wait!" He called after her._

_But it was too late, the little meister had all ready run off around the corner._

_He chuckled. "What's she up to?"_

_~ You got something that I can't explain,  
>Still try and try and let you know…<em>

She pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms tight around her thighs as she slowly balanced her forehead against her knees. Breathing in and out again, slowing as she possibly could holding back the tears.

She sobbed quietly as the lyrics escaped her lips. "You still have all my heart…"

_~ That first summer we spent one we'll never forget,  
>Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that,<br>We thought was what made us…_

"_Oit!" A very angry voice yelled. "Where you think you're going little girl?"_

_The little blonde haired green eyed girl whimpered as a crowd of much older boys started to look down on her. "T-To the library…"_

_One of them chuckled loudly. "Why so late at night? I'm sure it's past your bedtime?"_

_She stuttered. "L-Leave me alone…"_

_The taller one stepped forward. "What's the matter? Are we scaring you?"_

"_Go away…" A tear dripped off of her chin._

"_Or what?" He pushed her up against the wall. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Leave her alone!" A male voice yelled, but it wasn't any of the boys._

_The boys stepped out of the way and just a way in front of her a golden eyed boy with striped hair stood with his arms folded over his chest._

"_Crap!" One of the boys exclaimed. "Its Lord Death's son!"_

"_Get out of here before I report you to my father!" The young boy yelled._

_Without wasting another second the boys ran away as fast as they could not hesitating to take a breath or to look back. _

_~ Ain't it funny now? We can see,  
>We're who we're meant to be…<em>

_The boy crouched down in front of her. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?"_

_More tears streamed down her cheeks as she nodded._

_The boy quickly noticed the bruise's she had on her arms and slowly took hold of her hand in his._

_He smiled up at her. "It's okay, you're safe now…"_

_~ You still have all of my,_

_You still have all of my…_

Tears fell down her cheeks and dripped onto her hands as she tugged at the duvet that was underneath her. Her heart was in pain and slowly it was breaking. She gripped on tighter to the duvet, so tight it was about to rip into pieces.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh…" She continued to sing until her heart was content, but she knew it would never happen. "You still have all my heart…"

_~ There's too many times I have to say,  
>I could have been better and stronger for you and me…<em>

"_Hey Maka…" Kid sighed as he stepped in front of her holding his books close to his chest. "Wanna study with me tonight?"_

_A smile spread wide across her face, wider than any ocean, brighter than any star in the sky. "Sure!"_

_He chuckled nervously. "Uh… that's great."_

_Quickly he walked away, running up the path anxiously, and quickly span around the corner towards his next lesson._

_Still Maka was smiling, staring at the empty spot where the golden eyed boy was once standing._

_~ You always make me feel okay,  
>Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night…<em>

"_What was it that Stein wanted us to research again?" Maka asked sitting down at the kitchen table.  
><em>

_Kid placed a finger to his chin. "Something about specimens of birds and frogs?"_

_Maka rolled her eyes and giggled. "Wouldn't have guessed…"_

_The golden eyed boy stared at her watching her as closely as if she were a deer in a meadow and he was admiring her._

"_What?" She giggled slightly noticing he was staring at her._

_He shook his head. "It's nothing…"_

_~ I'd ask, "You think we'd ever make it?"  
>You'd say, "I'm sure if it's right…<em>

"_Hey Kid?" Maka asked looking up from her book. "Do you think we'll ever make it?"_

_He looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_She shook her head nervously. "You becoming a grim reaper like your father and me turning Soul into the best Death Scythe in the world…"_

_He chuckled. "I'm sure it will work out of its right…"_

_~ Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be,  
>Hope you always believe…<em>

Thinking back to that night scarred her for the rest of her life, it would creep into her head from the back of her mind and haunt her every day, she would try to push it away but it would always keep coming back.

"You still have all of my, you still have all of my, you still have all my heart…" Even more tears ran down her cheeks and drenched her clothes.

Tightly she held her phone in her hand, never wanting to let it go, wanting to hold it forever, as if she were to let it go something bad were going to happen.

_~ You still have all of my,  
>You still have all of my,<br>You still have all my heart…_

_She smiled lightly up at the golden eyed boy as she spoke what she wanted to say in her mind over and over again. "I love you…"_

_She could never work up enough courage to tell him those three simple words, she would think about telling him everyday, but she could never bring herself to do it._

"_It's getting late I should go…" Kid shrugged getting up from the chair._

_At the sound of him speaking she was drawn away from her thoughts. "Uh… okay."_

_He picked up his bag from the back of the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_She let a little smile approach her lips as she nodded. "See you tomorrow…"_

_Slowly the door closed behind him as he left leaving behind Maka in the silent filled from that was once filled with the sounds of turning pages and laughter. It was all gone now…_

_~ Let them talk and talk and talk,  
>Let them say what they want…<em>

After that day no one at the Academy had ever felt the same, everything and everyone had changed. Every night Maka cried, no one saw her, no one spoke to her.

She sat in her room singing the same song over and over again, knowing that those words would never mean anything anymore, she kept her feelings locked inside of her, not letting anyone she what pain she held.

"You always made me feel okay…" She mumbled. "All my heart…"

_~ We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got,  
>Every year that goes by, a year older we are…<em>

_Kid and Maka ran around in the basketball court, Maka running along behind Kid, Kid had taken one of Maka's favorite books and she was chasing after him to get it back. They were both laughing, both having the time of their lives, living as if they going to die the next day._

_The little children played with each other every day even when they grew to become teenagers and meister's at the DWMA, they still always went to that basketball court._

_Kid stopped running and turned around to see the worn out Maka. "Tired?"_

_She nodded placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Yeah…"_

_He held the book out in front of handing it towards her. "Here you can have it back."_

_Slowly she placed out her hand and grazed her fingertips across the cover just as Kid quickly pulled it away again._

"_You can have it back if you promise me something!" He smirked._

_Maka stood right up again. "What?"_

_He chuckled playfully. "Promise to be my best friend forever…"_

_Maka giggled. "I promise."_

_He handed the book back out to her again, and slowly she took it back in her hands._

_~ You'll still be beautiful then, _

_bless your beautiful heart…_

_Maka started to gather up the books that her and Kid had used to study and she started to place them on top of each other in a neat pile. She placed them perfectly back on the bookshelf, then turned around to walk back to the table._

_She noticed how the chair that Kid was sitting on was perfectly tucked behind the tabled, the thought of Kid making sure it was perfect made her giggle and feel warm inside._

_Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly fished it out and read the ID that was across the screen on her phone._

_Death the Kid…_

_~ They'll talk and talk and talk,  
>How crazy is it?...<em>

She squeezed her phone even tighter as the tears started to fall even harder splashing against her skin and everything around her. Make up was all over her face and all over her bed, mascara smudges surrounded her, marking all the places she had spread tears on.

She sobbed. "I love you Death the Kid, you still have all of my heart…"

_~ Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,  
>Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me…<em>

_She clicked a button to receive the text and as she read the words printed on the screen the most brightest and widest smiled spread across her face, lightening up the whole room._

_It read: How did you get so beautiful? I love you._

_Slowly she closed her eyes and let out a soft giggle of excitement. She quickly started to type back, but typing each letter as carefully as she could._

_I love you too Kid._

_She clicked on the send button but before she could take her finger away another message appeared across the screen. It said: I'm sorry you don't have enough credit to send this message._

_Pain struck her chest but it quickly went away when she realized that she would be able to tell him the next day._

_~ You still have all of my,  
>You still have all of my…<em>

_Maka stood in her bathroom brushing her teeth getting ready to go to sleep, she still couldn't shake the feeling of Kid loving her back from her mind, every time she thought about it, it made her smile._

"_You still have all of my heart…" She sang as she spat the toothpaste into the sink._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock against the door of her apartment. She slowly stepped out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face._

"_Who could that be at this hour?" She asked her self walking slowly towards the door._

_Excitement quickly built up inside her as she thought of Kid standing at the door. She threw herself towards the door just as there was another loud knock on the other side._

"_I'm coming!" She called as she started to unlock it._

_She threw the door open only to be greeted by two smartly dressed policemen standing on the other side._

"_Maka Albarn?" One of them asked._

_She stammered. "Y-Yes…"_

"_Are you a friend of Death the Kid?" He asked once again this time with a sad tone in his voice._

_Her heart started to pound fast in her chest. "Yes, why what's happened?"_

_Slowly he bowed his head. "I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident…"_

_She froze. "What…"_

"_The doctors did everything they could…" He said sadly once again. "His injury's were too bad, I'm so sorry…"_

_Everything in her body went limp as she fell to her knees. "No!"_

Maka throw her head backwards staring up at the ceiling as the tears kept falling. "YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF MY HEART!"

_She screamed as loud as she could. "HIS NOT DEAD!"_

"_Please calm down…" The police said crouching in front of her. "I know this is hard for you…"_

"_HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM TOO!" She screamed in his face. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"_

_The police looked at each other then turned back to face her. "I'm sorry…"_

_She fell forward, lying on the ground in front of the their feet. "I love him, I love him so, so much… and he'll never know…"_

_The other one stepped forward. "I'm sure he did, and I'm sure he'll never forget it…"_

_She lay there holding her hand against the ground. "This isn't real… I'm dreaming… I'm gonna wake up soon and everything's going to be okay…"_

_The policemen took deep breathes in and out and slowly they closed their eyes._

_~ You still have all of my,_

_You still have all of my…_

"_Maka!" A voice yelled running down the hallway. "Maka!"_

_Soul barged past the policemen and throw himself on his knees next to Maka's side. "Maka…"_

"_His gone Soul!" She exclaimed. "He told me he loved me now his gone!"_

_He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding as closely as he could. "I know, I'm so sorry Maka…"_

~ _You still have all of my heart…_

She still cries, she still screams, she still begs for the chance to tell him how she really feels, but she knows that he will never know. She still believes that his with her wherever she goes, she still remember every memory that they shared, and she'll never forget him.

_How did you get so beautiful? I love you._

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh…"

_You still have all of my,  
>You still have all of my,<br>You still have all my heart…_

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentines day guys,<em>

_I know that its early, but hey, who cares? (:  
><em>

_Hope you have the time of your lives with your loved ones,_

_And if your single, Just keep smiling._

_If there's someone that needs to know you love them,_

_Let them know,_

_And don't let them go…_

_Rob (:_

_You have all of my heart 3_


End file.
